Severed Synapses
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. Akuma hunts tended to get out of control sometimes and Allen finds this out the hard way. It's a good thing Kanda is there to help him up again...


_Title:_ Severed Synapses

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. Akuma hunts tended to get out of control sometimes and Allen finds this out the hard way. It's a good thing Kanda is there to help him up again...

_Genre:_ Horror/Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Hints of shonen ai, blood, gore, death, _disturbing_ themes and... uh...

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DGM xDD But if I did... well, I'd have it so that the uniforms were easier to make for poor cosplayers like myself! ... That's why I usually cosplay as Road! xDD

**Author's Comments:** This is for Yullen week! YAY!!! First thing I thought of when I heard the prompt "_Playground_" and I know I _should_ try to be more imaginative with it but hell, I wanted to write it like this! So please forgive me for yet another sad story! XD

* * *

**Severed Synapses****

* * *

**_  
Not all challenges can be overcome, and so we have tragedy. In the end we survive, but only by the skin of our teeth. _

- Freeman Dyson -

* * *

Akuma hunts tended to get out of control sometimes. This statement was never truer than when Kanda and Allen were forced to chase one through the night sky somewhere in the middle of Europe, or at least, it was that way for Allen.

Several people had dipped, dodged and dived away from them as Kanda unleashed his illusory techniques and Allen flung out his white, canonical arm.

But the Akuma, certainly an advanced level due to its fierce appearance and sneering laughter that echoed of untold intelligence, easily evaded them.

It shrieked in ridicule as it swirled away from a blast from Allen's arm, "Is that the best you can do, exorcists? How can you hope to save anyone else_ that _way?"

"'Else'?" Allen repeated, holding his arm up threateningly and the blue lips of the demon curled at the shocked response.

"Why of course! I had to entertain myself somehow, want to see my results?"

The demon hovered off, quickly slipping through buildings and branches, leading the shocked and angered Allen and the always-irritated Kanda grudgingly walking after it.

Allen wasn't sure where he was being led, but he knew it was some kind of trap. Too obvious. But that didn't stop him from following all the same, down past an avenue of houses and around a corner into a tree shrouded area, shaped like a compass with a playground directly in the centre.

Now he realised what kind of trap it was, and Allen had to cover his mouth with one hand to stop him from being sick as the rotten smell of hours old corpses wafted past his senses.

Allen was frozen as he stared at the playground, the swing set, seesaw and roundabout. Everything tensed and froze as he looked around him at the carnage.

He grit his teeth as blood seeped across the innocent equipment, dribbling from the tops of the bars on the swing set, creating more red ropes than there should have been.

He detested the aura that moved around the area, purposely moving the equipment up and down, back and forth, and round and round, in a grim mockery of the children who had laughed and played there not long ago.

Allen wanted so badly to move away, so badly to escape from the carnage but he couldn't, all he could do was stare as the red liquid seeped across the ground staining his boots.

In the back of his mind, a sickening, slosh of a snap echoed like a dry branch breaking and he refused, wholeheartedly, to follow the laughing Akuma, his cursed eye telling him the demon waited for him not too far away, ready to entertain himself again. But he would have to wait.

Allen barely registered the angry squelch of footsteps behind him, lost in his own world as they stopped directly behind him.

Kanda stared at the sight himself, eyes narrowed at the increasing screech of the roundabout as it swirled around slowly, tauntingly.

Thin, grey eyes turned to his white-haired companion and registered the dangerously clenched fists.

On instinct he moved forward, placing one hand over Allen's face, over his horrified eyes, and the white-haired one gasped at the sudden blackness that surrounded his sight.

His white gloved hands timidly moved to the hand over his eyes but it wouldn't budge, only choosing to pull the body backwards into Kanda's tough chest.

Allen allowed himself to be led backwards into Kanda's warm body and another arm snaked comfortably around his waist.

"Don't look." Was the simple, monotonous drawl from Kanda, not even a single break in his voice to indicate any emotion, no anger, no sadness, no shock. Just his regular tone.

And Allen supposed that he should have been thankful that there was at least _that_ semblance of normality, and he was. He wrapped his right hand, his human hand, around the hand on his stomach.

Kanda closed his eyes and buried his face in the soft, white locks, inhaling the specific scent that was Allen Walker. He was not surprised at how comfortable he felt in this position, in an almost loving embrace with the young exorcist, as he should have been considering that he had grown close to the younger male in the time he had been part of the Black Order, not close enough to speak more than six syllables to at a time but enough to be willing to comfort him when he needed it.

Especially in these few silent moments in the midst of a mission, he needed Allen to be on guard and Kanda assumed that human comfort would be the thing to snap him out of it. Although, that's not to say it was completely unwilling in every sense as he breathed in that scent again.

On the outside, the embrace and the cracks of tenderness in Kanda's cold stone mask could have been interpreted in a romantic way if it had not been for... _other_ things.

His cold, steel-coloured eyes opened and he returned to reality, to the gory scene of desiccated bodies, _children's_ bodies, strewn across a playground.

Shaking his head, he leaned lower to whisper gently to the still fragile-minded male, "We have to find that Akuma."

The statement was brief and to the point and Allen was distressed to find the hand over his eyes peel away, soft thralls of light from the night sky hitting his irises, and he had to blink in order to bring himself back into focus.

Turning his head to stare at his fellow Exorcist, Allen nodded his readiness, watching Kanda run in the opposite direction and leap into the darkness of the night.

Activating his Anti-Akuma weapon, Allen ran after his companion, unwilling to hurt himself any further by turning to take another look at the horrific excuse for a children's playground as the equipment rolled around and around and around... and stopped.

* * *

o____o Is this really appropriate at this time of year? I could've done something cute like Kanda pushing Allen on a swing but instead LITTLE KIDDIES DEAD IN A PLAYGROUND!!! O___O

Uh... the next ones will be a bit more upbeat! ... Maybe... haven't written them yet… uh... reviews please! xD


End file.
